Best Friend That I've Ever Had
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: Kata siapa kalo sahabt itu harus dilihat dari tampang? Kata siapa sahabat dengan tampang kriminal ternyata care banget? Dan apa sih balas budi kita ke ortu? Seberapa besar kasih kita ke ortu, apalagi ibu? Nah, coba kalian baca deh curhatan gue, si Uchiha Keriput *plakk/OOC/AU


"_Best Friends That I've Ever Had_"

.

Rate: K+ to T  
Warning: OOC, AU, gajeh, typo, dll.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto 1999

.

.

_Dear Fanfic(?)_

_Kenalin, nama gue Itachi Uchiha. Atau bisa juga dipanggil si Keriput *plakk  
Gue punya temen, ya partner di Akatsuki gitu deh. Sumpah, dia itu mirip banget ama ikan hiu darat jadi- jadian yang kayak siluman gitu…_

_Iya deh, sorry. Tolong singkirin tuh samehada dari leher gue please…_

_Namanya itu Kisame Hoshigaki. Tampangnya itu emang paling ABSURD se-Akatsuki. Tapi, setelah berbulan- bulan gue menghina dia terus, gue gak sadar kalo dia itu baek banget. Gak percaya? Nih gue ceritain deh…._

_._

_._

Suatu hari, kita (gue plus Kisame) baru balik dari misi nangkep jinchuuriki. Nah, kebetulan lagi hujan deres banget. Gue nggak tahu harus berteduh dimana dulu, walhasil jubah gue sama dia basah kuyub. Kampret! Bisa- bisa gue pilek nih.

Gue nyoba nyeret tuh badan jinchuuriki, but gue nggak bisa. Akhirnya si Kisame turun tangan.

"Itachi-san, gue aja deh yang bawa," dan gue hanya bisa terpaku di tengah hujan begitu deres. Padahal kan sudah 2 bulan ini gue ejek dia terus, tapi dia nggak pernah benci atau menjauhi gue. Malah sebaliknya. Akhir- akhir ini gue kesel banget kalo misi ama dia terus.

Gue mulai ngerasa. Gue akhirnya malu ama diri gue sendiri. Menyia- nyiakan temen yang selama ini udah baik buat gue dan juga se-Akatsuki. Gue masih inget dulu, gimana dia nyoba cegah si Orochimaru nista itu buat apa- apain gue. Trus, pas gue ama Tobi laper banget, di markas nggak ada siapa- siapa, dia masakin semangkuk ramen buat gue dan juga Tobi. Setahu gue, dia kan nggak bisa masak.

.

Sampai di markas, gue ngedekem di kamar. Gue selimutan ampe hidung, panas di kening gua nggak turun- turun juga. Kisame dan Kakuzu—temen se-Akatsuki pada ngegrubungi gue. Yah, walaupun rupa mereka kayak gitu, nggak peduli soal fisik'kan?

Dari tadi, Konan bantuin ngompresin gue. Jujur, gue terharu banget. Gue tiba- tiba jadi teringat ama mama gue disana.

"Apa mau dibawa ke rumah sakit aja?" Kakuzu tiba- tiba angkat bicara. Yah, walaupun dia pelit selangit kalo soal materi, tapi soal anggota dia itu _care _banget. Gue bisa senyum tipis, sambil menahan rasa pening yang makin menjadi- jadi.

"Nggak. _Thanks_. Tadi Konan ama Kisame udah kasih obat kok."

"Chi, cepet sembuh ya. Maafin gue udah bikin lu kehujanan," Kisame tertunduk. Kayaknya dia separo nyesel deh. Haha…

"Maafin gue juga. Andai aja gue kasih payung ke lu…" Kakuzu menatap gue, yang hanya bisa terbaring. Gue nggak tahu kapan umur gue bakal habis. Ups, salah naskah.

"Cepet sembuh, Itachi. Lain kali, jangan kena hujan lagi ya…" Konan langsung keluar dari kamar gue, sambil membawa baskom yang berisi air kompresan gue. Dalem hati, gue berterimakasih ama dia.

Gue menatap Kakuzu n Kisame. Mereka sama- sama bingung plus nyesel. Dalem hati, walau mereka kayak gitu, gue tetep bersyukur punya temen kayak mereka.

.

.

Besoknya, gue sembuh. Temen- temen se-Akatsuki masing- masing menasehati gue. Gile, udah kayak kena kanker aja *amit-amit*

"Sorry. Kemarin kita habis pulang dari Iwagakure." Pein, si ketua nunjuk- nunjuk Hidan, Tobi, dan Zetsu. "Trus Deidara ama Sasori ada misi ke Sunagakure."

"Ya udah, nggak apa- apa kok," gue senyum lagi, sambil ngerapihin kamar tidur. Nggak lama, gue teringat akan hadiah ultah gue dari Kisame setahun yang lalu. Gue kejem banget ya, hadiah udah setaon baru dibuka sekarang.

Gue nyobek kertas kado, hingga terlihatlah sebuah kotak beluduru. Gue ngebuka tutup kotak, hal yang pertama gue lihat adalah sebuah kalung berliontin 3 lingkaran emas putih. Gile!

'Thanks banget, Kisame. Gue tahu lu minjem duit Kakuzu buat beli ini.' Dalam hati, gue beryukur banget. Dan setelah gue lihat tuh kalung, secarik kertas tertempel dibawah kotak beludru.

.

_Itachi, HBD ya buat lu. Gua ngarep lu bisa panjang umur, dapet kebahagiaan. Jujur aja, waktu gue melihat lu lagi pundung di pojok kamar, gue sedih banget. Nggak tega tau lihat lu kayak gitu. Gue tahu, lu emang rindu ama ortu lu disana. Gue harap, buku yang barusan gue beli tadi dapat lu jadiin pelajaran. Coba buka kain flannel yang paling dasar._

_9 Juni 2013_

_._

O ya, gue baru inget. Sekarang kan udah bulan Oktober. Berarti satu tahun lebih dong…

Gue ngebuka lilitan kain flannel kuning, lalu menampakan sebuah buku bersampul kulit kayak beludru cokelat. Gue amati kata demi kata yang mewakili isi buku ini.

_Balas Budi Orangtua dan Anak_

Gue perlahan ngebuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Gue duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil menggenggam untaian kalung emas putih tadi.

Gue mulai tertarik buat ngebaca buku ini, dan mulai penasaran.

_._

_Bagian Pertama. Ibu._

"…_Untuk melalui sepuluh bulan kehamilan, seorang ibu pun telah kenyang merasakan penderitaan! Agar bayi dapat dilahirkan tanpa ada hambatan, darah ibu akan terus mengalir deras seperti sungai…"_

_._

Gue mulai berkaca- kaca. Gue mulai ngebayangin gimana penderitaan mama gue dulu. Andai aja bukan tugas dari si Danzo nista, gue nggak bakal habisin keluarga gue sampe saat ini. Mungkin gue n Sasuke dapat tumbuh dewasa dengan akur. Hmm…

.

"_Bila menghadapi kesulitan saat melahirkan, tangan bayi dalam kandungan akan sesuka hati mencabik, kaki kecilnya menendang- nendang liar, membuat ibu harus mengalami penderitaan yang luar biasa. Bagai ribuan pisau yang menyayat, puluhan ribu pedang yang menusuk, hidup pun susah, mati pun enggan, begitu mengerikannya hingga tak tega untuk melihatnya."_

_._

Gue langsung nangis saat baca ini. Baru kali ini, gue ngerasain sakit banget dalam jiwa gue. Andai aja waktu bisa diputer lagi, mendingan gue mati ama keluarga gue. Dan Sasuke gue sembunyiin. Oh, Mami Mikoto, maafkan anakmu yang sudah nista ini. Hiks…

.

_Salah satu kejahatan terbesar manusia, adalah membunuh orang tua. Dapat dipastikan, anak itu akan masuk ke neraka terdalam di antara neraka- neraka kejam lainnya!_

_._

Deg! Gue langsung melotot. Gue ngehabisi klan gue…ortu gue….

Hiks…gue yakin, gue bakal masuk neraka nanti. Gue pun langsung _down _seketika. Buset! Kata- katanya ngena banget. Gue mulai nangis sesenggukan. Untuk aja markas sepi.

.

_Bagaimana cara membalas budi orang tua kita?  
Rajinlah bersembahyang kepada Tuhan YME, memohon untuk mengurangi dosa yang kita buat, tidak membunuh mahluk hidup, melepaskan hewan- hewan ke alam bebas, mencetak dan menyebarkan kitab 'Balas Budi Orangtua dan Anak' ini, dan lakukanlah doa pelimpahan jasa untuk orang tua kita._

_Walaupun kita hampir membunuh diri sendiri demi orangtua, mencelakai diri kita sendiri demi orang tua, membakar tubuh kita sendiri demi orang tua, dan memikul kedua orang tua di bahu kita, itu tak akan pernah cukup sekalipun untuk membalas jasa orang tua. Bahkan sebuah 'planet' pun jika kita memberikannya pada orang tua kita, itu juga tidak akan pernah cukup._

_Cobalah ikuti cara membalas budi diatas, niscaya sedikit demi sedikit, kebaikan yang kita lakukan dapat membalas budi orang tua kita selama ini. Bagi mereka yang durhaka/ membunuhnya, maka dosa- dosanya akan dikurangi sedemikian rupa. Semua agama boleh mempercayai naskah- naskah kitab suci ini, karena demi orangtua kita-lah kita harus berbuat yang terbaik._

_._

Gue langsung semangat ketika membaca halaman penutup.

Gue cepet- cepet menghapus tangisan gue. Bener- bener buku yang nyentuh hati gue terdalam. Dan gue berjanji, hari ini gue akan membalas jasa orang tua semampu yang gue bisa. Dalem hati, gue seneng banget.

Kisame emang sahabat terbaik yang gue dapetin selama ini. Walau hanya berupa seperti hiu kelindes truk(?), gue tetep bangga punya temen kayak dia. Bisa ngertiin perasaan gue selama ini.

Dan gue hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, sambil mendekap erat buku ini….

.

.

Semprotan Author:  
Hiyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini…demi menyambut hari ulang tahun mami yang ke-39 tanggal 29 Oktober nanti :3

Kan yang FF buat Daddy udah kemaren, 8 Oktober. Moga- moga FF ini bisa member motivasi pada readers semua ^^

Bolehkah….aku minta comment?


End file.
